Soft nights
by grainipiot
Summary: For Kinktober Day 29: Massage (PWP, established relationship)


Late but not so much when one knew Talon's habits. Some days he would come back in the evening, some others he would show up on the end of the night, when birds started their noisy waking. So this wasn't the latest he had been, Malzahar deemed. More or less midnight, not a sound in the room.

Since these returns from the hard day weren't easy to guess, too random to plan, he had long decided to stay around and make himself at ease. Not that Talon would object, he wasn't there and on the end he was rather glad though he never truly expressed it. To find someone home was a rare comfort even his dear assassin enjoyed despite silencing this need.

Small chuckle at the thought, fond memories of the man he called his. Always in his thoughts and heart, what a curious individual. Malzahar lied down on the bed, not even an urge to rest because he had no use for this. But these tiny human actions made him smile, quick spark gone in an instant. Now he could still enjoy it but there was no discomfort if he merely stayed still and waited, floating around.

A human once, some reflexes never left.

Again he played in his head how this would go once his beloved came back. _Surely exhausted, maybe in a bad mood_. So he would do what he could to ease the ache. An idea came up, good enough to be kept for later. _Why not ?_ Acting on it, he went looking for what he would need. _Must be stored not far_.

Once this business was done, he returned to his spot on the bed, ready to idle for long. It would be fun to tease Talon by lying there in a suggestive pose but he had no idea if he was to stay like for hours. On the long run it would be tiring, even for him.

In fact, something like half an hour passed then he was rewarded for his patience. Not a noise to announce Talon but he did notice him stepping into the room since he was directly gazing at the door. _Here he is~ _What a sweet feeling to see one's love. A grin split his face before he could even stop it, delight for being joined again.

Right on as he registered the presence in his own bedroom, Talon made a face. « Ugh, here again ? Move, I'm in no mood to entertain you. »

It really was something to see the latter dropping any semblance of care, not even trying anymore to be silent. He just stomped in the room like he would if alone and started taking off armor and weapons.

_Rough day, it would seem_. Since the beginning, Malzahar was left unfazed each time the latter tried to be mean or intimidating. It just didn't work. And if Talon really wanted him out, he would have been quite clear already. Like a blade under his chin just for the message. Of course it wouldn't work.

He let him go grumpy as much as he wanted, aware how this would end anyway. An inner purr just thinking about it.

« Hello, beloved. You're earlier than I thought. » All in soft and clever tone, seeming oblivious to the annoyed aura following the man.

« Fuck off. » Sharp, a growl.

Nothing that would scare Malzahar. He merely sat up and made an open gesture toward the latter, invitation to come closer. This was a test, to see how bad it was. But hopefully Talon complied though scowling, reaching the bed to grab the hand offered. Taken, entwined, all it took to let out a sigh.

_See, wasn't so difficult_. Gleaming eyes locked on Talon's, silently asking what would be alright. The way that grasp was accepted and returned, there was little error he could make at the moment. Malzahar rose to reach the latter's level, stepping into his personal space. Tugged the hood off, letting dark locks to cascade over his shoulders. Now he could kiss him, slow and light.

Still no sign of annoyance, surely Talon was most exhausted than angry. Result of a day. Then he wouldn't say no to what he planned, relief.

Amazing, these sweet exchanges happening in rare occasions. Sometimes Talon would bite a little in it, just for the taste of blood and an useless attempt at riling him up. Now it was the opposite, chaste. A 'welcome back' in the form of a kiss.

And they still held hands, tightening lightly as the kiss went on. When he slipped his tongue in, Talon outright moaned though it ended up muffled. _Yes…._ The right reaction he had been waiting for.

Malzahar let go of his hand but instead started to take off the latter's clothes, now that the armor was already taken care of. In retaliation, Talon pawed at him urgently, pulling him even closer. The kiss remained but soon he would be too breathless to stand it.

That point was reached, parting as they gazed at each other while their hands kept business going.

Interesting, how Talon actually averted his gaze. For that soft pink shade gracing his cheeks. Then he managed to speak again : « It's late… »

« Yet you have your hands all over me. Honestly, I think you need help before going to sleep. » Resumed his task, quite thrilled to have his lover revealed to his sight right were he wanted him.

The conflict was visible in Talon's expression so it was up to him to convince him : « Lie down on your front, I have an idea you will enjoy. »

Some grumbling and he did as asked, making a show of how reluctant he was. But he did it, bracing himself on his elbows to glance behind. If he really was in a murderous mood, he would have already pinned Malzahar to the wall. It made him smile again, softer from the uncertaincy in the latter's eyes. A night where he gave control away. Though there was hardly a night where Malzahar wasn't in charge. Let's say right now Talon wouldn't make this too difficult.

Good sight it was, his lover completely stripped and waiting in silent confusion. Not too dramatic but enough to be curious about next move. _Let's do it_. Malzahar joined him in bed, hovering near as he pressed his palm flat to his back. Pushed him down firm enough to be understood.

« There, it will be better. »

This way Talon could just turn his face on one side, resting on the pillow. « What are you doing ? » Nervous edge, reminder of his restlessness.

« A massage. You look rather stiff after that day, I'm sure this will help. »

« Oh. Ok. » This was a reassuring sign, not too far of his comfort zone.

Time to move. Malzahar grabbed the massage oil he left nearby for this use and poured enough to warm it up. To do it properly, he went to straddle Talon's body so he had a good reach. A quiet hum then he got to work, hands working the latter's back from the top.

At first the other tensed a little, reaction to the still chilly feeling of oil then he seemed to relax on the mattress.

For a time there was no words nor noise, just the slick press of flesh against flesh. Sometimes Talon did voice his reaction after points of tension were unlocked. Little by little, breathing grew heavier, to the point of a constant stream of groans.

« Are you enjoying yourself ? » Slight tease yet Malzahar alreay knew the answer. It was clear in everything from Talon, stance, noises and moves. Putty under his hands, not even trying to act tough now. He liked seeing him like this, open to him.

The blush at first came to Talon's ears then it spread to his shoulders. Lovely hue. By now he stopped muffling his moans, gaze unfocused on the nearby wall.

Worked his way down his spine, earning a specific whimper when he deliberately went lower. Beyond where he was needed. Or maybe he could find another way to be needed. Himself couldn't pass how affected he was by the sight and the effect on his own craving. Wandering thoughts, fueling his desire.

« Malz— ? » Start of a name rolling over his tongue, another jolt running his spine.

_So be it_. To make himself clear, Malzahar shifted his position, rubbing slowly against his lover. No way Talon wouldn't notice the hardness pressed to his rear, not after that 'slip'. Another glance behind, this time more ardent, waiting.

To be sure, he bent and nuzzled Talon's neck, close to leave a few pecks on his cheek.

« I don't think I make this more obvious. Would you let me make love to you ? »

Words always had an impact, even more on Talon each time he was reminded of their mutual feelings. Always new and fresh. He looked away before answering quickly : « Fuck, yes. Do it. »

This time Malzahar grabbed the bottle of lube, not to mess this up further. After struggling a little to open it, Talon took pity – or maybe was too impatient – and opened it. A little wait then a first finger was pressed to his entrance, careful.

« Not gonna break, you idiot. Move. » Some speech recovered, it would seem. Talon gasped loudly when that digit sank inside.

« Shhhh…. » Malzahar was used to this, over confidence of his lover. Too much zeal could hurt but right now it wasn't bad. A change, really. Compared to the nights he had to wrestle control over Talon, pin him down . These nights weren't often neither. Most of times, they lay together and played to who would gain control till the other won and again and again.

Tonight he wanted to take care of Talon and he seemed to agree without problems.

Second finger pushed in and he started scissoring inside, earning more noises and praise. The latter was barely holding himself together, clutching at the pillow through this. If he trailed a hand under him, Malzahar was positive he would find his cock hard and leaking already. So ready for more. Oiled hand travelling the latter's body, appreciative of his healthy condition. The arch of his back, nice curve described in this crude need. The third finger was just for more fun, pressing deeper to make Talon squirm on the mattress. A few more helpless cries before Malzahar decided to surrender to his own need.

The sight was really the best but he couldn't ignore that burning pull, urging to act quick.

« Hope you're ready for me. Because I fear I may not last any longer, dear. » Difficult even for him to sound smooth and composed. Talon had this particular thing to drive him wild once they got involved in the sheets.

« At last…Fuck me ! » Always this attempt at keeping some control though both knew it wasn't the case. Talon had some pride but he put it aside when it came to fucking.

A last rational thought, Malzahar took off his own clothing in haste. No idea why he kept it all along but now it was urgent. He lifted Talon's hips, who took the hint and spread his legs at the occasion. Vulnerable, open. The most precious sight of an assassin used to roughness and blood. Malzahar wanted to keep that mood for tonight.

Slicked his cock, releasing a shaky sigh from the small relief taken then at last he gave in. The good thing from the massage was that Talon didn't tense at all, welcoming the latter inside without the smallest hitch. _Perfect…_ Once sheathed inside, Malzahar let go and enjoyed the feeling, leaning to kiss his lover's nape.

Hand burried in Talon's hair, the other staying on his hip, he started a gentle pace. Deep but not too fast. This was all they needed for now, nothing rushed. At each push he felt Talon tightening a little then letting go again, soft sigh escaping. It turned into moans again, dragging from his throat. Malzahar lied on top of him, the maximum of contact taken and approved. Enjoyed each second of it, listening to his lover's pleas becoming more frequent. Asking to speed up.

So he complied. In this quiet night, he wouldn't dare refuse something to Talon, all pretty and nice as he looked.

« Beautiful~ » Whisper to his ear, happy to possess such impact on him.

« C-Close ! I'm close…Please… »

A beast rendered powerless, only able to receive this affection. Malzahar smiled to see the latter close to orgasm and himself wouldn't last long neither. It was good, to share bliss. His hand slipped under and stroked Talon, fast pace matching the rhythm of his thrusts. A little too fast per their usual but this was good in any case. As long as he satisfied his lover.

The last thrust was meant to end him properly, send him over the edge. Hard enough to shake his frame on the mattress, hitting his tender spot. Talon cried out, face into the pillow as pleasure rocked his senses. Wave by wave. Not at the exact same time but shortly after, Malzahar came, surrending to this basic urge to fuck into tight heat.

Never managed to hold back a noise, ripped from his chest. Everything slowed down, rest given to Talon as breath became a rare resource. In quest for this softness previously displayed, Malzahar returned to carress his hair, leaving kisses wherever he could. The latter regained air little by little, eyes open, hazy.

_He needs to sleep_.

Malzahar shifted so he wasn't a weight over the latter, pulling out to minimize discomfort. Still a small moan as reaction but nothing painful. He had Talon rolling on his side, seeming way too exhausted to move by himself. In this position, he could have a good look at him, check on him just in case.

The sheets were dirtied but at the moment they wouldn't care at all, a problem for next morning. Talon stretched then chuffled closer to cuddle. Definitely one of these soft nights, where violence had nothing to do here. Just hold, be held and let go.

Of course it would be a different story next morning but Malzahar didn't worry about it. No matter how the latter acted around, how difficult was the day, he would be there to welcome him. Watchful gaze on Talon as he drifted to a peaceful sleep, a few locks in his face and no care for anything else than the man in his arms.


End file.
